Tuskar (Earth-616)
| Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Gold | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualFeatures = Glittering hair | Citizenship = Scadamite | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Student of philosophy. | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Probably the planet Scadam | Creators = Al Milgrom | First = Questprobe Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Tuskar was a young Scadamite philosopher in the technologically advanced planet Scadam. He was the pupil and friend of Durgan, a member of the Ruling Council. Tuskar knew that Durgan was interested in beings from other planets, which Durgan observed using advanced Scadamite technology. Scadam was then threatened by the impending invasion of the pirate armada known as the Black Fleet. Being a pacifist culture since centuries ago, the Scadamites lacked any defense and even opposed to present any aggressive opposition on moral grounds. Durgan dissented about this, insisting on the need to, exceptionally, look for a means to fight back. This heterodoxy was deemed unacceptable and Council leader Obispo expelled Durgan from the Council chamber. Tuskar was present in the chamber and silently witnessed this exchange; Durgan noticed his apprentice's presence. With the Fleet closer to Scadam every time, the Council met again, looking for a way to save Scadam, but still rejecting Durgan's ways. As Durgan had disappeared from public eye since his ousting, he was widely believed to have abandoned the Scadamite plight. Tuskar, however, held his friend in higher regard and believed Durgan must have had good reasons. Tuskar decided to look for his friend and, analyzing the Scadamie computers, he detected a minor drain that had went unnoticed due to more impending priorities, namely the Black Fleet. The irregularity was due to the malevolent Bio-Gem, which was the Fleet's target at Scadam and a secret enemy of Durgan's. Tuskar noticed a second drain due to a communication with Earth. He tried to track these, but when they were suddenly stopped, he was left clueless. Tuskar decided to continue his investigation and discuss the issue with other philosophy students. While the Council endlessly debated to reach no useful conclusion, Tuskar tracked the energy drain to an abandoned, forbidden museum. He found two items in a gallery: One was the shining Bio-Gem and the other was a Natter Energy-Egg, a security measure left by an ancient species to imprison the Gem. Tuskar tried to touch the Egg, but he was stopped by Durgan's voice, communicating through videoconference. Durgan explained that the Egg would explode if manipulated - and Durgan wanted Tuskar's help! Durgan told Tuskar about the Chief Examiner, a computer construct Durgan had built and sent to another planet (Earth) to analyze superpowered beings in a means that allowed Durgan to replicate their powers in an attempt to save the world. Tuskar was aghast at this heresy and intended to notify the Council, but Durgan convinced Tuskar that Tuskar was as much as rebel as he was - otherwise Tuskar would have not ventured in the forbidden museum. Tuskar then agreed to help Durgan - both of them unaware that the Bio-Gem had witnessed their exchange. Tuskar became an ally of the Chief Examiner. However, Tuskar later died and the Chief Examiner failed in his mission; the Scadamite species was almost extinguished. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Unlike the Scadamites shown in ''Questprobe'' #1, Tuskar has five fingers in each hand. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}